La mythologie marine
by Sceline
Summary: Que se passera-t-il quand Stark décidera d'inviter Loki au restaurant pour fêter leur anniversaire de couple? Ou comment une écriture bizarre peut vous pourrir la soirée, voire plus! Quand la mythologie nordique vue par Marvel prend l'air marin ;) (OS FrostIron, rated T)


Bonjour! Aujourd'hui mon lycée était fermé à cause de la neige, donc pour fêter ça je publie ce OS que j'ai fini d'écrire il y a déjà quelques temps.. :)

Bonne lecture!

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Marvel (et aussi à la mythologie nordique, pour Loki et Thor, je suppose).

* * *

La mythologie marine

Loki était, comme à son habitude prise depuis quelques mois maintenant, allongé dans le canapé moelleux du salon principal de la tour Stark... Ou plutôt de la tour des Avengers, à présent qu'elle était devenue leur quartier général. Bruce Banner passa à côté du dieu nordique en le saluant d'un petit geste de la main, le nez plongé dans une revue scientifique; signe que lui rendit tout aussi vaguement Loki, lui aussi absorbé par une lecture d'un tout autre genre: un livre de magie, que Thor lui avait ramené d'Asgard, parmi les nombreux ouvrages que recelait la demeure des dieux.

Trois ans avaient passé depuis l'attaque de New York par Loki, mené par Thanos et manipulé par le pouvoir du Tesseract. Après le retour de Thor et Loki à Asgard, celui-ci avait reçu un sermon de la part d'Odin, et la promesse qu'à la prochaine incartade le Père de Toute Chose serait loin d'être aussi clément; Loki soupçonnait toutefois Frigga d'avoir joué un rôle dans le choix fait par son mari d'une punition aussi dérisoire. Malgré cela, la conscience d'avoir été contrôlé par le Tesseract l'irritait par-dessus tout, et l'incitait à faire preuve de prudence, ainsi il avait décidé d'agir selon la parole qu'il avait donnée à Odin... Au moins pour quelques temps; après tout, il était le Dieu de la Malice. Mais son plan avait laissé place à toute une liste d'imprévus: Thor l'exhortant avec des yeux de chien battu à retourner sur Terre avec lui « _pour aider les Avengers; ce sont nos alliés maintenant!_ », suivi de l'approbation totale d'Odin à cette idée « _cela t'aidera à prendre conscience de tes actes, et te fera réfléchir, à l'avenir, je l'espère_ », et ajouté au manque de soutien de Frigga « _cela a été bénéfique à ton frère, souviens-toi, je suis sûre que cela aura aussi un bon effet sur toi_ »; puis, une fois arrivé à contrecœur sur Terre, l'installation de Thor, et donc aussi de lui-même, dans la tour, le forçant à côtoyer tous les jours ses anciens opposants; et enfin... Il était tombé amoureux de Tony Stark.

Cela s'était fait petit à petit, sans même que le dieu ne s'en aperçoive. Il y avait d'abord eu la haine de Stark pour celui qui venait habiter dans sa tour sans y être le bienvenu. Puis aux regards noirs échangés dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser avait succédé l'ignorance; Stark n'accordait plus un seul regard à Loki. Et c'est là que le dieu avait ressenti pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la tour une sorte de sensation d'abandon; après une période d'incompréhension, il se mit à rechercher l'attention du mortel, le fixant du regard jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise. C'est ainsi qu'un mois et demi plus tard, Stark s'était retrouvé célibataire après une dispute avec Pepper, au cours de laquelle il avait appris qu'elle ne supportait pas « la concurrence du mégalo psychopathe ». Confus, le milliardaire se rendit compte de la présence omniprésente de Loki autour de lui; après plusieurs mois d'hésitation, il avait fini par partager ses sentiments, soulageant tous les Avengers qui avaient jusque-là perpétuellement vécu dans l'atmosphère de tension amenée par ces deux êtres hors du commun: un héros milliardaire tout juste célibataire et un dieu nordique sur la voie de la rédemption.

Et ce jour était un jour spécial...

« - Bon anniversaire! S'écria Tony en entrant dans la pièce, avant même d'avoir pris la peine de vérifier la présence éventuelle d'autres habitants non concernés.

- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, gronda Loki, mécontent d'être interrompu dans sa lecture.

- Si, d'une certaine manière, poursuivit Stark. Devine!

- Je ne crois pas, dit Loki en faisant mine de replonger dans son livre.

Cela fit son effet et le milliardaire lâcha aussitôt le morceau:

- Eh, ça fait 2 ans qu'on est ensemble maintenant!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est exceptionnel, répondit le dieu. Cependant, la concentration de la lecture avait laissé place à une expression faussement désintéressée sur son visage. Stark, voyant qu'il avait gagné cette petite joute verbale, prit tout son temps pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée, s'amusant comme toujours à jouer avec les nerfs de Loki.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose pour fêter ça, je sais pas... Une journée quelque part, un petit resto ce soir...

- Avec les Avengers? Questionna son compagnon.

- Bah... Non, juste tous les deux, marmonna Tony, redoutant à moitié la réaction de Loki, qui cependant ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses inquiétudes:

- Pourquoi pas » marmonna-t-il simplement, replongeant dans son livre d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la réponse qu'il aurait s'il tentait de relancer une conversation: aucune.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans une des nombreuses voitures de Stark, en route vers un restaurant situé à quelques kilomètres de la tour. Juste avant d'en sortir, Loki fixa Stark pendant plusieurs secondes, le mettant mal à l'aise, puis avec des yeux rieurs décida sur une impulsion d'embrasser son compagnon; Stark, toute gêne dissipée, n'hésita pas à rendre passionnément ce baiser à son amant, un peu trop peut-être dans une voiture aux vitres dangereusement peu teintées et stationnée dans une rue très fréquentée.

Même si leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne, ils étaient encore assez peu à l'aise quand il s'agissait de se montrer ensemble en public... Surtout avec des actions qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux finirent par se séparer pour sortir de la voiture, se rejoignant immédiatement dans la rue pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du restaurant. Happy, qui endossait ce jour-là le rôle de chauffeur, avait veillé à raccourcir au maximum cette partie du trajet à pied; en effet, les paparazzis étaient partout, de même il était courant de voir certains - mais surtout certaines - de leurs fans au bord de l'hystérie; en effet, depuis que Loki avait plus ou moins officiellement rejoint les Avengers, aux fans déjà nombreuses d'Iron Man s'étaient ajoutées celles de Loki qui l'étaient tout autant, sinon plus.

Pour autant, ils franchirent la porte d'entrée sans encombre. C'est là que la soirée aurait du réellement commencer, de façon agréable avec le passage du froid de l'hiver arrivant à l'extérieur à la douce chaleur du hall d'entrée du restaurant; ce fut pourtant à ce moment-là qu'elle dérapa.

Tony regarda pendant quelques minutes Loki fixer quelque chose situé dans le coin de la pièce avant d'oser lui demander ce qui posait problème:

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Tu ne vois pas? Dit Loki, la voix tendue.

- Euh... Non, répondit Stark avec une pointe d'hésitation.

- Ça! Insista Loki, pointant du doigt le tableau noir sur lequel était inscrit à la craie le menu du jour. C'est dégradant » ajouta-t-il, et Tony décela un énervement partiellement dissimulé dans sa voix.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui choquait Loki, son compagnon lut attentivement le menu présenté avant d'arriver à la partie problématique:

« - Filet de? Loki?! Lut-il, hilare.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, Stark! Grogna l'intéressé.

- C'est un poisson, messieurs, expliqua le serveur qui venait d'arriver et commençait déjà à s'impatienter; cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de Loki.

- Et ça s'appelle vraiment Loki? Demanda Stark, contenant à peine un grand sourire qui risquait de dégénérer en fou rire.

- Non, c'est du Hoki, monsieur; pardonnez l'écriture de mon collègue » ajouta-t-il, prenant conscience de qui se trouvait en face de lui, et osant à peine regarder le dieu nordique à côté du millionnaire.

Le serveur finit par les installer à une table, leur présentant la carte; il n'osa pas évoquer à nouveau le menu du jour, trop conscient du regard foudroyant qui lui était adressé par le dieu. Le repas se poursuivit dans la même atmosphère électrique, et elle se prolongea jusqu'à l'arrivée à la tour. Stark esquiva les regards plein de questions des autres Avengers pour suivre Loki, qui était allé directement se cloîtrer dans sa chambre avec une certaine rancune qui n'était pourtant dirigée sur aucun d'entre eux. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir la porte claquer juste devant lui:

« - Loki, qu'est-ce que t'as putain?!

- Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, c'est ça! Répondit rageusement le dieu.

- Mais non, j'ai ri parce-que c'était drôle, pas de toi! Dit Tony, tentant de s'expliquer.

Il ouvrit la porte, pour la refermer aussitôt en voyant ce qui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour ne pas l'être à une boule de magie verte volant à toute vitesse en direction de sa tête. Même s'il savait que son compagnon ne le blesserait pas sérieusement, il n'était pas suicidaire et préféra le laisser tranquille, pour revenir lui parler plus tard dans de meilleures conditions.

- C'est ça, dégage, Stark! Ajouta Loki tandis qu'il entendait les bruits des pas de Tony s'éloigner dans le couloir. Et laisse-moi seul, encore. » Ajouta Loki dans un murmure blessé, sa tristesse visible dans ses yeux où se rassemblaient même quelques larmes.

Vivre toute son enfance dans l'ombre de son grand frère, toujours le plus fort, toujours le plus courageux, n'aidait pas vraiment à prendre confiance en soi; Stark savait, mais trouvait excessif de se sentir blessé par une simple plaisanterie, et ne faisait pas toujours attention à son comportement avec Loki, le blessant parfois sans même s'en apercevoir. Mais Loki pardonnait, se disant qu'après tout il était celui qui avait fait le premier pas, il était responsable, et puis il aimait Stark... Pour ce qui était de se sentir dévalorisé, délaissé par son père, Tony se montrait plutôt compréhensif; mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre combien l'assurance, tout ce que montrait Loki était fragile, lui qui avait toujours un mot à dire, et était tellement plein d'assurance, peu importe les ennuis dans lesquels il s'était fourré. Loki se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir, regardant par la grande baie vitrée la nuit qui commençait tout juste à tomber sur la ville, et se demandant pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à lui: aimer Tony Stark, devoir presque partager son nom avec un poisson à cause d'un restaurateur à l'écriture étrange.. Il lâcha un petit rire à cette pensée, puis dessina quelque chose dans l'air avec sa magie avant de s'absorber à sa contemplation du ciel.

De son côté, Stark était un peu perdu, sans le montrer: il avait raconté ce qui s'était passé au restaurant, et ses coéquipiers en avaient bien ri; mais ils s'étaient rapidement calmés en se remémorant l'air qu'avait Loki en rentrant, et en voyant le visage de Tony, marqué par une sorte de fatigue qu'il cherchait à peine à cacher.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se fâchait avec Loki, après tout, cela arrivait à tous les couples; mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait se réconcilier avec le dieu.

« - Aide-moi, Jarvis, soupira-t-il en s'affalant dans le fauteuil de son atelier.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas dans mes capacités, monsieur. Répondit l'IA après quelques secondes. Il est tout à fait compréhensible que monsieur Loki n'apprécie pas d'être comparé à un poisson, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais oui! C'est ça! Jarvis, tu es génial! S'écria Tony, se souvenant tout à coup de quelque chose qui pouvait lui servir.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur. » Dit l'IA à son créateur.

Stark venait de se rappeler l'échange qu'il y avait eu entre Loki et lui lors du trajet de retour du restaurant, les deux essayant d'être celui qui parlerait le plus fort, tandis qu'Happy tentait désespérément de rester concentré sur la route alors que leurs deux voix emplissaient la voiture:

_« - Tu n'as pas à te vexer pour un mot! S'exclama Stark, riant encore à moitié de la tête qu'avait faite le dieu en voyant son nom à la place de celui d'un poisson sur le menu._

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ces stupides mortels ne savent pas écrire! Rétorqua le dieu._

_- Je suis l'un de ces stupides mortels, comme tu dis! Mais ça ne justifie toujours pas de péter son câble pour ça! Répondit Stark, criant presque._

_L'expression de Loki s'assombrit considérablement aux mots de Stark, et il finit par dire d'une voix dangereusement calme :_

_- C'est toujours la même chose. Je n'ai selon vous aucun droit à me plaindre de quoi que ce soit, seul le grand Thor a le droit! Je suis certain qu'il ne porte pas le nom d'un animal marin, lui. »_

_Puis il s'enferma dans son mutisme jusqu'à l'arrivée à la tour, Stark à côté de lui ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que venait faire Thor dans la conversation. _

« _Thor ne porte pas le nom d'un animal marin_ » murmura Stark pour lui-même; puis il se mit au travail. Il rechercha toutes les comparaisons possibles de Thor a un animal, mais au bout de quelques heures les seules choses qu'il avait pu trouver étaient les comparaisons de fans avec le labrador, et celles de personnes sûrement un peu moins fans avec le poisson rouge.

« - J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Thor quand je lui montrerai ça demain, ricana Tony. Puis il ajouta: Jarvis, un autre café s'il te plaît!

- Ce serait votre cinquième café en deux heures monsieur, ce ne serait pas raisonnable; je vous conseillerais plutôt d'aller vous coucher, modéra l'IA. Ces recherches peuvent tout aussi bien être poursuivies demain.

- Ta gueule, Jarvis » grogna-t-il. Malgré cela, il suivit les conseils donnés par son IA, peut-être bien pour la première fois depuis sa création. Il lança un programme qui tournerait toute la nuit pour continuer activement les recherches pendant qu'il dormirait, et il se rendit dans sa chambre, à moitié somnolant. Il fut toutefois beaucoup plus réactif en voyant la lueur verte qui émanait de sous la porte. Et si c'était Amora, ou quelqu'un d'autre venu tenter de le tuer? Il entra dans la pièce sur ses gardes, prêt à esquiver une éventuelle attaque ennemie - voire alliée, après tout il venait tout juste de se disputer avec Loki - tout en se demandant ce que faisait Jarvis, censé empêcher toute intrusion ennemie dans la tour.

Tout compte fait, c'était bien Loki, pensa-t-il avec une sorte de soulagement; il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se battre ce soir. Il prit le temps de lire le message tracé dans les airs au milieu de la chambre, en lettres émeraude tellement brillantes qu'elles éclipsaient l'éclat des étoiles qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière, à travers la baie vitrée: _« Je t'aime Tony. Pardonne-moi _». Tout en poussant un soupir, il agita une main dans les airs pour dissiper le texte magique - dormir avec la lueur du réacteur Ark, passe encore, mais la brillance de la magie de Loki, ah ça non, il n'était plus un gamin et n'avait pas besoin d'une veilleuse! - avant de s'étaler dans son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer pour dormir.

Il fut réveillé à peine quelques heures plus tard par Jarvis lui annonçant une bonne nouvelle: son programme avait bien travaillé pendant la nuit - qui n'était pas encore terminée, puisque le matin n'était pas encore vraiment là - et sa recherche avait trouvé une réponse satisfaisante, ce que constata Tony en vérifiant le résultat sur l'écran du portable qu'il avait actuellement avec lui. Quand il eut contenu son fou rire, il se précipita dans la chambre de Loki, ne contenant sa hâte que lorsqu'il vit que le dieu dormait encore; pas besoin de l'énerver une fois de plus, se dit-il. Il décida alors de prendre son mal en patience et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du bureau de Loki, se perdant dans son écriture sous la forme d'annotations en runes, incompréhensibles pour le milliardaire, sur les pages du livre de magie ouvert à la page d'un titre de chapitre tout aussi peu lisible. Tony ne se retourna que lorsqu'il sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce changer, assistant juste à temps au passage sur le visage de Loki de l'expression étonnante d'innocence qu'il ne montrait que quand il dormait au masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher en toute circonstance. Tony n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste que déjà une boule de magie verte s'élançait vers lui. « _Ça y est, celle-ci je vais vraiment me la prendre_ » pensa-t-il. Pourtant, la manifestation de pouvoir magique se stoppa juste devant lui et disparut tandis que Loki prenait conscience de qui était la personne qui l'avait surpris au réveil. Tony vit passer dans ses yeux une expression d'étonnement, suivi de la joie de le voir, vite rattrapée par de la colère et surtout de la tristesse quand les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, le tout en à peine quelques secondes; cette vivacité étonnait toujours le milliardaire. Loki ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Tony ne le laissa même pas entamer sa phrase:

« - Thor est une crevette! Dit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux; un vrai gamin.

Loki grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, et Tony y répondit en élargissant encore le sourire qu'il arborait, si c'était encore possible.

- Va te faire voir, Stark, marmonna enfin Loki en replongeant la tête dans son oreiller.

En réponse, le concerné lâcha un petit rire, avant de tendre son portable à Loki.

- Regarde ça!

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais en train de dormir, protesta le dieu.

- Techniquement, tu ne dors pas puisque tu es en train de me parler » coupa Tony.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas regardé ce qu'affichait le foutu gadget électronique du midgardien, Loki attrapa le portable avec un soupir et commença à lire.

« _Wikipédia_ »

Jusque-là, ça allait.

« _Thor (homonymie)_ »

À ce stade-là, Loki lança un regard déconcerté à Tony; qu'attendait-il de lui?

Puis il continua à lire. Et finalement, il explosa:

« - En fait, c'était encore pour se moquer de moi, c'est ça?!

- Mais... Non, pas du tout, répondit Stark, confus, le sourire qu'il avait affiché quelques instants plus tôt se fanant lentement.

- Évidemment! Pourquoi me montrer cela alors?! Éprouves-tu donc réellement le besoin de m'humilier encore en me montrant tout ce qui porte le nom de Thor? Il a un volcan, des machines de guerre, une ville à son nom... Et moi je n'ai rien! » Dit-il, criant presque, et Stark pouvait voir la blessure ressentie par Loki dans son regard.

Saisissant enfin le malentendu, le midgardien reprit son portable pour placer la page sur la section Biologie, avant de le tendre de nouveau au dieu; celui-ci hésita un instant entre récupérer l'appareil et mettre Stark dehors en lui faisant bien comprendre son énervement, mais finit par choisir la première option; et il dut relire plusieurs fois la phrase avant de véritablement en saisir le sens:

« _Thor: un genre de crevette_ »

« - Thor est une crevette, dit Loki, répétant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Stark quelques minutes auparavant, l'air de ne pas y croire et tentant de garder son air maussade. Il échoua cependant en entendant Stark ajouter avec un grand sourire:

- Ouais, tu vois, ton frère est un crustacé! C'est pas très flatteur pour lui hein? Du coup c'est aussi un animal marin... et en plus, pour lui c'est même pas un problème d'écriture! »

À ce moment, Loki ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire, et fut rapidement rejoint par Stark.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout, mais ça m'a fait rater ma grasse matinée ça, déclara Tony avec un sourire joueur, juste avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit, à côté de Loki, qui lui adressa un regard légèrement moqueur puis ajouta:

- Et encore, toi tu ne t'es pas fait réveiller par un crétin venu te parler de crevettes! »

Tony protesta pour la forme avant de se rapprocher de Loki; ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de leur réconciliation... Et de leur grasse matinée.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Avengers et que j'écris du FrostIron, alors j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop différents par rapport au film ^^

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews pour me donner leur avis! :D


End file.
